


carved hearts

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: this is just a one-shot collection, there will be different aus and that. most, if not all, will be nejilee. i'll tell in the notes if the story is dark or has trigger warnings.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. whelve

They were warm, cuddling with each other after hanging out around the village. They had done silly challenges in their small walk, relaxing after a mission.

That probably made Lee even more tired, with all the scratches and bruises he got. Neji had spent a while in healing each one, not severe enough to require healing jutsu but still painful to the black haired boy.

Lee gave up in his touch, too exhausted to have his eyes open anymore. The Hyuga smiled softly and carried him to his bed, leaning to a hug once he was in the blankets.

Minutes or hours passed, though Neji wasn't sure which was true. He jus embraced his boyfriend, looking at the dusk with calmness in his gaze.

Dusk... it was getting late. He couldn't spend the night, as he had not informed Hiashi of the unexpe visit.

So he broke the embrace first, surprised to notice Lee was still awake, and mumbling.

"Stay..."

"You know I can't", Neji whispered, gently stroking his boyfriend's cheeks. "Hiashi is very strict. I have to go."

"Five minutes more?"

The dusk had just settled in. It wasn't even dark yet.

"Okay", the Hyuga agreed, holding Lee close to his chest again. "Five minutes more."


	2. can we grow old together?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Lee have a day off, which they spend together, and Neji makes a question that has been inside of his mind for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for depressedhatakekakashi over tumblr

There was silence that day, and warmth. He didn't had anything to do, and neither did his partner, so both decided to just hang out together. 

It wasn't anything fancy, but Neji really enjoyed to rest near Lee– usually on his lap or at his side, and neither minded this after months of dating. The taller man stroked his hair afterwards, so that ended up as a win for the Hyuga.

That was the case now, a hour or two after having some lunch. Simply spending time cuddling the other on the couch, letting sleepiness slowly take over without any worry in the world.

It was so, so relaxing to be like this, just enjoying the presence of the other in silence. Neji didn't want it to stop, cherishing the small moments like these. He really enjoyed this, and Lee definitely enjoyed cuddling more than the Hyuga did. 

Maybe... 

There had been a question that the brunet wanted to ask for a while, though there was a lack of courage for a while.

(It wouldn't cause harm if he asked, his logical sense said. But his subconscious was afraid of his partner simply leaving, even if he wasn't the kind of person to do that.)

Maybe it was time. They were mostly at each other's houses whenever both had free days, so it wasn't going to be any different... it could even be fun.

So the Hyuga took a deep breath, before speaking for the first time in a bit, focusing his thoughts on how warm his body felt as to not fall prey of his own nervousness.

"Hey, Lee..." Neji mumbled then, opening one eye to look at Lee, who let out a tiny smile once he noticed that. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, my dear. Always," his boyfriend whispered in a soft voice, filling the brunet with an undescribable peace. Right there, his partner was holding him with care, and Neji just... could feel safe, for once, on someone's arms for the first time in a while.

"Can... can we grow old together?"

Lee tilted his head to the side, a confused expression appearing on his face. The Hyuga immediately regretted his question, looking to the wall in an attempt to forget he even opened his mouth in the first place. There was a moment of silence then, where his boyfriend carefully grabbed his face with his hands and looked at him, cheeks darker than usual and his lips trembling softly–

"We are, every day," the taijutsu master exclaimed, letting out a soft sigh. "Or, do you mean that... as more?"

"Yes," Neji admitted, moving closer to his partner. Their faces were milimeters apart and, even though they weren't shy in ther affection, it felt like they had never been this close in life. The brunet's heart was beating wildly, as if it would leave his chest in any moment now. 

"Like what?"

Lee was smiling now, his eyes half closed in the expectation of a kiss. He didn't sound annoyed at all, but he had definitely figured out what Neji actually meant. And it seemed like the Hyuga was being teased, more than anything.

"You know... more than boyfriends," the brunet explained, finally reducing the distance between the two, their lips moving softly and with no rush. 

Neji let out a soft giggle in middle of the kiss, making the other man laugh too– they hugged again after calming down, content, relaxing on each other's arms again. Lee left a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead then, his gaze being softer than usual with a relaxed smile on his face.

Their gazes met for a while, with no sound interrupting them again, only their heartbeats being heard (and barely). The brunet looked at the ground, feeling his cheeks warming up– his partner hadn't given him a direct reply, and his emotional self just wanted to be sure, to not assume anything.

So he opened his mouth again, no words leaving his lips for some seconds. He had to bit his lower lip to force his voice to come out of his throat.

"Would you like to... " Neji trailed off, his cheeks burning his face now, a heat so intense that he had to close his eyes. "Would you like to marry me, Lee? And grow old together, both of us, and... that."

Lee just grinned brightly, tightening the embrace and nodding with his face, leaving even more kisses on his boyfriend's face. The brunet blushed even harder, somehow, deciding to hide on the taller man's chest for now– he felt safe between his arms, and he was too embarrassed to speak at the moment.

"I'd love to, my sweet dove!" Lee exclaimed a bit too loudly, gulping once he noticed Neji flinch because of the volume of his voice. "I love you so much, my dear. I can't express how happy I am right now...!"

The brunet looked at his boyfriend again, his face still red, realizing that there were tears of joy falling from his beloved's face. He couldn't help but do the same, sobbing softly while trying to smile and speak.

"I love you too, my little pebble. I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me O2


End file.
